So Won't You Take a Breath and Dive In?
by mmcnmb1
Summary: Otherwise known as the resolution after three thousand years of pining, which only takes about 5 pep talks and a stray villain, so all in all not to bad for Ochako. Not like she was expecting anything different from her two best friends. Midoriya and Iida, Deku and Tenya, whichever way she wanted to say it, she couldn't avoid the fact that she's in love.


**This is actually a gift for a friend of mine slickandsolangelic! I would seriously recommend taking a look at their blog because they are honestly one of the best people I've ever met. They were the ones who pulled me under into finally writing iidadekuraka and I will never be coming back from such a pure ship. There seriously needs to be more content because there is basically none and I am sad.**

 **Either way though I hope you enjoy this monstrosity!**

 **The title comes from Halsey's song "Haunting" Go check that out here watch?v=bjyGkvNUtRU &list=RDMMbjyGkvNUtRU because its really good.**

* * *

Ochako has a problem- well she wouldn't define it as a problem per say, maybe more of an issue. Most people don't say their crush is an issue, but most people aren't like her.

"C'mon Mocha just ask them both out at the same time and get it over with. Everyone knows all of you are crazy for each other." Mina drawls, twisting a lock of her hair. She's sprawled on her stomach over the carpeting of Ochako's floor, kicking her legs up and down idly. Tsuyu and Tooru sit on either side of Mina, while Yaoyorozu sits on Ochako's bed, Jirou next to her.

"You should wait until you feel comfortable." Tsuyu amends. "But I agree that Midoriya and Iida are bound to say yes."

"But- but- you can't just say that they'll both like me and besides it's not just that what if they don't like each other? I can't just go up to them and ask them something like that? They probably don't even know what poly is I can't ask them that!" Ochako presses her fingers together tightly, teeth gritting. A hand brushes against her arm, and Ochako turns to see Momo offer her a cup of tea. Ochako takes it carefully, sighing.

"You should sit." Momo suggest, and Jirou squishes herself against Momo's side so Ochako can have more room at the end.

"Thanks." Ochako says, taking a sip of the tea as she does. It's jasmine, her favorite.

"Seriously, don't get yourself so psyched out that you miss your chance." Jirou advises; Ochako looks at the way Jirou has intertwined her hand with Momo's. "I get the whole 'what if they're straight' thing, and it's terrifying. But if you want any chance you gotta ask, whatever the answer is. Try asking them if they're poly casually and see what you get. Or just see if they even know what poly is."

"Oh- oh-" Tooru's sleeve shoots up eagerly, nearly falling over onto Mina. "I can find out for you."

"Tooru we've talked about spying on fellow classmates." Yaoyorozu chides with a frown.

"Honesty is the better route for now." Tsuyu adds, raising her eyebrows at the way Tooru and Mina just chuckle.

"What?" Mina whines. "Me and Tooru are the gossip team. Need something known? We gotchu." Mina sends finger guns in Ochako's direction, winking before laughing. The combined weight of Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu's disapproval doesn't stifle it either, to Ochako's faint amusement.

"It's fine, really." Ochako waves a hand. "I'll get over them and then we can move on."

"You said that two years ago." Tsuyu reminds her, and Ochako goes bright red.

"I couldn't have- really- it can't be that long-"

"Just say you're in love. We all know it's true." Tooru interrupts teasingly, and somehow the red on Ochako's cheeks spreads to her ears. Beside her, Jirou starts humming a far too familiar tune.

"No!" Ochako cuts Jirou off. "We are not going down the Hercules rant again!"

"But-" Mina pauses, taking in a breath to calm her laughter before continuing. "We both know it's literally perfect."

"Never again." Ochako vows, nearly throwing her tea cup before remembering that Yaoyorozu won't appreciate that. She settles for placing all five fingers on it, making it much lighter in her hand.

"Back on track." Yaoyorozu brings everyone's attention back to herself. "Mina set this up so that we could help Uraraka decide how to best approach Iida and Midoriya. We all agree that there is chemistry between all three of them-"

"Bu-"

"-despite what Uraraka thinks." Yaoyorozu finishes with a nod, leaving Ochako grumbling.

"Mocha, seriously, if you're that nervous about it let me call in a friend." Mina says with a sly grin. "He should be able to help clear things up."

"If it's who I think it is then you better rethink your options." Jirou chimes in, and Ochako feels something akin to dread in her stomach.

"Relax, it's just someone from our class who has a good read on all the guys. It'll be fine." Mina rolls her eyes.

"Uh…" Ochako sends Tsuyu a pleading glance, and the other girl nods in understanding.

"I'll make sure they don't get too carried away."

Yaoyorozu hums, giving Mina a suspicious stare. She looks over to Ochako. "As long as it's fine with you. This is supposed to be for your benefit."

"I trust them." Ochako says earnestly, and it's true; she never thought these six girls would ever become as much of a support system for her as they have, but they've all been there for each other through thick and thin. Ochako has been a shoulder for Mina and Tsuyu to lean on when they were both stressing about asking Tooru to join their relationship. Tooru went to Jirou in near tears around then as well, convinced her feelings were hopeless and she was just being a terrible person because she couldn't get rid of them. Ochako winces at the memory of it all, she's glad that worked out for the three of them.

Although it isn't just romance they've helped each other with. Ochako knows far too well the many times Tsuyu has woken up in a cold sweat and come to her room for a friendly voice and a soothing touch. Half the time Ochako is awake anyways, haunted by the sight of blood on her hands and memories of the time that girl, Toga- Uraraka still shudders violently at the mention of her name- and the League of Villains had gotten their hands on her.

Ochako touches her cheek, where a thin line remains, one of the many that remain from Toga's knives slicing jealousy against Ochako's skin. She's glad that Toga had been captured after then. Remembering what Toga had said about Deku makes something hot and angry curl in Ochako's stomach, ready to punch and kick and tear through anything to protect him.

A poke to her cheek, just beside her hand starts her out of her thoughts. This time the tea cup does go flying, but its weightlessness just sends it spinning, the last mouthful of tea spilling by her feet.

"You okay?" Jirou asks, her earphone drawing back to rest on her shoulder.

"Ah- yeah." Ochako says, her voice sounding flimsy to her own ears. She lowers her hand, the entire room watching the motion. She then touches her fingers together, letting the cup fall into her awaiting hands."Just… got lost in my head for a second. It's been a long night." None of them look convinced, but Ochako's troubled them enough already. So, she puts on a smile, forcing it to reach the corner of her eyes. "Trust me, all this talk about me confessing just has me worried."

"That's understandable." Tsuyu says, but gives Mina and Tooru a look that tells Ochako the three of them will be talking later in private. "But don't be afraid to come to us if there is any issue."

"That is what we're here for." Yaoyorozu confirms, Jirou nodding with her. "Although it is getting rather late, it might be a good decision to call it a night."

Ochako lets her smile drop, shoulders falling in relief as everyone agrees. One by one they file out, all of them wishing the group goodnight in their own way.

"Goodnight everyone."

"'Night."

"Sweet dreams!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight you guys." Ochako waves, shutting the door just as Tsuyu walks out. Once the silence has really set in, she collapses onto her blankets sighing as she stares up at the ceiling. She rolls over, switching off the one lamp that is still on. The little glow stars on her ceiling twinkle as they shine a pale green. It reminds her of her room back home, back when she was determined to be an astronaut.

Her hand comes up to trace the line on her cheek again; she's far from being just her parent's little naïve girl by now.

Ochako snatches her hand away from her face, grabbing the inside her sleeve instead. She squeezes her eyes shut, and takes in a deep breath, letting it out through her nose. She doesn't need to think about this right now.

She gives another exhale, trying to focus her thoughts on something brighter. Immediately, she thinks of the team relay Aizawa had let them run earlier today, quirks allowed. She remembers how she had asked Tenya first, and then Deku, to team with her.

Her face goes bright red, and she throws her other arm over it. She thanks whatever god is out there that Deku and Tenya hadn't noticed her openly staring at them when they ran- but you can't blame a girl, anyone would drool over the muscles that they have.

Although it's funny almost, to think about how she had fallen for both of her best friends. With Deku, it's always been there. She liked him from their first meeting, the blushing, innocent, stammering boy who saved her life without hesitation. They've been at each other's side as friends since the beginning, and he inspired her beyond belief. It wasn't much of a surprise to turn around one day and realize the warmth in her chest had turned into a raging fire.

With Tenya, it had been a shock. They were close, yes, but in a different way than her and Deku. Often, they were together for study sessions with the rest of the class, Tenya leaning over her shoulder and instructing her on the correct tense of the hundreds of irregular English verbs. A tap to awaken her whenever she fell asleep in the common room came often enough. They fought side by side, watching Deku throw his health away time and time again. Nights spent in the hospital room, choosing to watch over his rising chest and beating heart rather than worry at home. It was during one of those nights that Ochako had turned to tell him something, only to see him snoring softly, glasses nearly falling off his nose. She had stared at his face, eyes widening as she recognized the pang in her chest, the longing to be near and hold his face or his hand, a yearning that was already consistent with Deku.

It only spiraled from there, with Ochako only falling harder and harder for the both of them. From Tenya's robotic hand movements to Deku's habit of covering his face with his arms, Ochako had collected pieces of them and stored them in her chest, in a little pocket next to her heart. She wasn't an idiot, she knew exactly what she was getting into. The way that television series focused around the idea of a love triangle and other petty things, that wasn't her way. She didn't see why she should be forced to choose if she didn't have to or want to. She loved two people and that was that.

Now she just needs to know what she should do to find her happiness with them. Because being beside them might never get old to her, but she still wants to know what threading her fingers through Tenya's hair feels like, or if Deku's skin would be warm if she pressed her lips to it.

Looking at the stars on her roof again, Ochako can't help the grin on her face. She giggles softly to herself, remembering Tooru's words.

"I'm just some lovestruck teenager, aren't I?" She pulls herself under her covers, smashing her face into her pillow. She stays up for a while longer, letting her mind wander a bit more. Eventually her eyes close and she drifts off into a dreamless slumber.

She sleeps in that morning. There's no school today, so there isn't anything she has to be up for, but she still feels a little strange waking up with the sun already risen high in the sky. She checks her phone to see that it's just before noon. Deku and Tenya must have been up for ages, they like to run together in the early morning, before the sun has risen. It's one fact about them that Ochako has never been able to grasp.

She rises with a groan, trying to straighten out her bedhead with her fingers before shuffling out to use the bathroom. She combs her hair out a little more using the communal brush- they all know not to use it if they have any weird hair infections, not that it doesn't stop the occasional feather from ending up between the bristles- and takes the moment to brush her teeth with her special light blue toothbrush.

Once she's done their she marches her way down to the kitchen, looking to see if she can steal any leftovers. Sadly, there are only remnants of something that vague looks like burned eggs that she's a little too afraid to touch.

"Hey Uraraka." Kaminari waves to her with a yawn, probably waking up from a night of little sleep, if the bags under his eyes say anything.

"Hi." Ochako greets him with a smile. "How late were you up?"

"Ugh… I think I went to bed around like- uh- seven this morning? I'm not exactly sure." Kaminari punctuates this with another yawn. "Don't tell anyone, I don't want the parents murdering me, or worse, Bakugou."

"You're fine." Ochako says, grabbing some apple juice from the fridge before stepping aside to give Kaminari room. "Just try not to make a habit of it."

"I am trying." He grumbles, but there's not bite to it. He leans down to examine the eggs for a second before grabbing them. "Just… got lost in the memes. Do you know they're already meming about us? I need to send you some of the Bakugou ones because holy shit I am living."

"I can imagine." Ochako says with a small chuckle. Kaminari grabs a fork out of the cabinet before wandering to the table. Ochako joins him after pouring herself a glass. They sit in a comfortable silence, with only small grunts coming from Kaminari as he crunches on the eggs.

Shouji walks past them at one point, Tokoyami in tow. The two of them give Ochako and Kaminari matching nods before strolling past them and out the door. Dark Shadow tries to snatch some of Kaminari's eggs, and static fills the air on reflex. Kaminari still loses a piece of egg, but both his and her hair is now slightly frazzled.

When her glass is almost empty, Ochako hears the doors open, and two familiar voices.

"Oh! Hi Ochako!" Deku waves and arm, the sleeve of his All Might hoodie falling slightly as he does. His face is glistening with sweat, and his hair looks a little damp.

"Good morning Ochako. I hope you slept well." Tenya greets, in a similar state to Deku. His glasses are slightly tilted, and Ochako represses the urge to stand up and fix them.

"Morning guys." Ochako waves, downing the last of her juice in the hopes that it'll calm the butterflies in her stomach. "Out running?"

"Oh, I'm still having trouble with some of my aerial footwork once I get tired, so Tenya offered to let me spar with him so I could work on it." Deku explains with an easy smile. Tenya has walked over to get water from the fridge. Ochako tears her eyes away from the way his shirt rides up as he bends over, wishing she had some more juice to help with the way her mouth has gone dry. "I wanted to ask you too, but me and Tenya didn't want to wake you."

Ochako snaps out of her distracted thoughts, asking, "Really?"

"Yeah." Deku nods vigorously. "You're really good with your form, especially in the air. I think part of it comes from how much you've worked with your quirk but I'm not sure yet." Deku chuckles sheepishly, cheeks tinted in red as they always do whenever he starts analyzing a quirk. An old habit from when he was much more afraid to speak out. These days he and Bakugou don't have nearly as much hatred between them, having shifted into more of an intense rivalry slash frenemy sort of thing.

"Thanks." Ochako says, honestly surprised. Her form is good, but she doesn't think it's anything for someone as good as Deku to look up to.

"I must agree on that. Your fighting form is quite superb, nothing much seems to throw you off kilter anymore." Tenya agrees, handing a water bottle to Deku.

Ochako only laughs, to flustered to say anything of value. As they both take sips out of their water bottles Kaminari stands up with a little hum. Ochako glances at him, and he's staring at the three of them with a smug grin on his face. He meets Ochako's eyes and winks at her before sliding away. Now her face feels about twice as hot as it did before- this is just what they did as friends, nothing else, she shouldn't be getting so worked up about it.

"Actually, do you want to see a movie with us later?" Deku asks, and Ochako's mind does a double take. Her spine straightens so fast she fears she might get whiplash.

"Yes!"

"-it's just another one of the All Might documentaries they've been releasing but- oh, cool." It's only then that Ochako realizes she said yes too quickly for it to seem normal, and from what Deku just said, this was only a friendly outing and she just made herself look like an idiot in front of both her crushes.

"It will be nice to have you with us." Ochako could die from embarrassment right now, but thank goodness Tenya is considerate enough to ignore her awkwardness. "Izuku has high expectations for this movie, well, as he does for every All Might movie."

"Hey!" Deku playfully shoves Tenya's shoulder. "I- I can't be that bad." Izuku giggles, red dusted cheeks, and a part of Ochako's soul leaves her at the sight. She's breathless, left openly staring at the pure beauty in front of her as Iida also grins.

"Mocha!" Mina's voice cuts through Ochako's thoughts, and she turns to see the pink-haired girl come bolting through the doorway with Tsuyu and Kirishima in tow. "I've been waiting for you to get up I need you for a sec."

Mina latches onto Ochako's arm and hauls her out of the chair, then, to Deku and Tenya she stage whispers. "Don't worry we'll give her back to you."

"Hey!" Ochako hisses through her teeth, her gaze flicking back and forth between the two groups. Ochako swears she is going to throttle Mina if she says anything more incriminating.

"It's fine." Deku says. "Although it starts at four, do you want to leave around three and walk around beforehand?"

"That sounds great." Ochako grins, reminding herself that this is not any sort of date.

"Until later then." Iida bids with a soft smile of his own, and Mina takes that as her time to shove Ochako all the way to Kirishima's room.

"What is it?" Ochako grits out the moment the door shuts, rubbing her arm with her hand.

"Sorry." Mina says earnestly, and all of Ochako's annoyance fades instantly. "Didn't mean to drag you away from your date plans."

"Seriously?" Kirishima deflates slightly. "You should have told us if you were going on a date."

"I would have stopped her." Tsuyu admits with a tilt of her head.

"It wasn't a date." Ochako looks at the floor, unable to help the grimace that overtakes her face. She sighs, "Just a friendly outing. Deku wants to see the newest All Might documentary."

"'Through Fate and Fire?'" Kirishima clicks his tongue. "That one looks pretty good. I was gonna ask Katsuki if he wanted to see it later."

"He's probably already seen every other one that's come out." Mina chuckles, antenna bouncing with the motion.

"It's Bakugou, of course he has." Tsuyu smirks slightly, and Kirishima copies it.

"I took him to all of them." Kirishima puffs out his chest in a sort of pride, and something in Ochako softens at the sight.

"Okay, okay." Mina puts her hands out. "But Mocha, listen," Mina waves a hand to Kirishima with flourish. "this is the guy who can land you an official date. He knows how to read men better than anyone."

"I can try." Kirishima scratches his head sheepishly. "So," He leans a little closer. "Iida and Midoriya, eh?"

"I- yeah." Ochako doesn't try to hide it, the red in her cheeks is telling enough. Besides she's sure Mina already told him everything, knowing her.

"Oh man." Kirishima rubs his hands together, he and Mina sharing a look of glee. Tsuyu moves into a squatting position, regarding the three of them with faint amusement.

"I'm just going to say right off the bat, you do know they're crazy for you right? And for each other too." Ochako winces slightly, even as Mina gives a little jump.

"That's what we've all been telling her!" Mina exclaims with a sigh.

"But how do you know?" Ochako's chest is burning, and her voice comes out angrier than she intended. Sighing, she says, "Sorry, I'm just… nervous now. We graduate in a month and I want to have a chance with them, both of them. I can't just go screwing everything up right when we're at the end though, you know?"

"Hey," Kirishima puts a hand on Ochako's shoulder, on the other side from where Mina's hand rests. Tsuyu stands as well, placing her hand over Mina's, the pads on her fingers pressing against Ochako's shoulder. "that's what we're her for. We are going to make sure you get both your men no matter what. By the time we're done they'll be helpless."

"Uh…" Ochako pauses giving Kirishima a concerned look.

"It's a little too early to go that far." Mina smiles. "She's gotta take them out to dinner at least."

Ochako jumps shaking the hands off her. Her face is burning, the heat only growing more intense at her mind turns over what Mina is suggesting. "Mina no! It's not like that. Besides Tenya doesn't really like that stuff anyways, I wouldn't do that to him."

"You know I'm kidding." Mina rolls her eyes playfully. She puts a hand to her chest, tilting her head back in mock anguish. "Our sweet little Mocha, corrupted by her true loves, the horror of it all."

"Stop it." Ochako shoves Mina, sending her falling back into Tsuyu's arms. Mina settles herself there, Tsuyu looking incredibly happy holding her girlfriend in her arms.

"But seriously," Kirishima butts in, still recovering from his own laughter. "you guys are going out later?"

Ochako nods. "At three."

"Then this is the perfect opportunity!" Kirishima grins, pointed teeth and all. "You can confess to them after the movie!"

"That soon?" Uraraka brings her hands to her cheeks, scrunching her face tighter. "I- argh- I can't do it that soon."

"You can't say that every time you want to confess." Tsuyu sounds from behind her, and Ochako turns. "If you keep using that excuse, you'll never tell them how you feel."

"I know…" Ochako mutters, rubbing her cheeks one more time before letting her hands drop.

"You guys have already been on a first name basis for what- ever since the Toga thing?" Ochako grits her teeth at mention of the name, forcing herself to stay still as Kirishima continues. "Besides you're practically dating already."

"Hey, just try to give it a shot today and see how it goes. Or maybe just ask them about their sexuality, so you know." Mina prompts gently.

"Maybe." Ochako relents, moving a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Wait, wait," Kirishima motions for Ochako to stand still, turning to rummage through his closet. When he turns back, Ochako can see a small bracelet in his hands. It's small, a mix of multi-colored marbles ranging from pink with purple swirls to solid neon orange. Kirishima holds it out, "you can have this. Its my good luck bracelet."

"Are you sure?" Ochako asks, nervously inching her hands out.

"Trust me, this little man got me through my confession to Bakugou. He can get you through anything." Kirishima pushes it in her direction. "You got this."

"Thanks." Ochako takes the bracelet, slipping it over her hand. Mina coos in the background, whispering something Ochako can't quite hear.

"Ok!" Kirishima clenches a fist. "Now time to prepare you so you can woo the shit out of Midoriya and Iida."

Ochako smiles, a mix of dread and excitement in her gut. Maybe she can actually give this a little bit of a shot.

"There." Tooru hums, giving Ochako's hair one last glance over. "That'll do it."

Ochako leans over, looking at herself in the mirror. Everyone has really gone above and beyond for this, almost to where she feels overdressed. Her hair is done up in intricate loops, braided along the backside while leaving her bangs out in front.

Mina squeals, grabbing onto Tooru's arm in delight. Mina's the one who convinced Ochako to wear earrings; small, simple ones that glimmer in the light.

As Ochako turns around, Kaminari and Kirishima give her matching grins, along with Kaminari's thumbs up. Kaminari is actually the one that was called in to do her makeup- after a good twenty minutes of her and Mina arguing over whether or not it was necessary- just a simple layer of things Ochako isn't familiar enough with to remember. They left her scar untouched, Kaminari commenting that it was "too badass to hide."

Yaoyorozu is the one who helped Ochako chose her outfit, even though she had her own plans with Jirou right afterwards. A light blue tank top sits on her chest, decorated with ice colored swirls. She has on a navy skirt to match, the color fades slightly as it goes down, the end by her knees more of a blue-violet. She has her favorite pair of sandals on, the one thing she choose that wasn't immediately shot down.

"Midoriya and Iida will have a hard time trying to resist." Tsuyu teases, and Ochako takes in a deep breath.

"That's the plan." Her voice feels unsteady, reflecting the fluttering in her stomach. Her resolve has built up over the past couple hours though, and she's decided that today is the day she asks them both, no matter what happens. She's reassured herself with the knowledge that Deku wouldn't turn her away for it, nor would Tenya; things might be distant and strange for a while, and their rejection would hurt, but they would still be her friends.

Ochako thinks that can work, in the end.

"Don't sweat it Uraraka," Kaminari reassures her. "you'll sweep them off their feet because only god knows how far gone they are for each other too."

Ochako stills at that, a new fear dawning over her mind. What if Deku and Tenya are already together an haven't told her, and don't want her to be with them romantically? Why hasn't she think of this before? Is she really just that inconsiderate? Of course she's thought about the chance that they don't like each other romantically, or just aren't interested in a poly relationship. She's spent the last months watching them meticulously, looking for signs that maybe, maybe they had a crush on each other, and the chance that there was room for her too.

And sure, she hasn't found anything confirming her fears. Hell, she's halfway sure they do have a crush on each other- part of why she's taken the initiative now to ask them out.

"Hey, Ochako-" Ochako snaps her eyes open, looking into Mina's eyes inches away from her own. "-it'll be all right. No matter what happens we'll be here for you." Ochako glances around the room, surrounded by friends who went so far for her, she almost wants to cry, but that would ruin the moment, so she sniffles and gives a watery grin instead.

"Thank you." Ochako says, making sure every person in the room gets her message. She'll have to thank Jirou and Yaoyorozu later.

"Go get 'em." Mina replies, shoving Ochako out the door. Ochako can hear various cries of other encouragement, and she straightens her shoulders. She stops by her room to grab her bag and her money before walking down to the dorm entrance.

When she gets there, Deku and Tenya are already waiting for her, in deep conversation. When Deku sees her though he snaps up, Tenya copying the motion.

"Hey." Ochako offers, a slight heat to her cheeks already. It's not like she can stop the two of them from being so freaking adorable though. Deku is wearing a green cardigan, covering most of what appears to be a shirt with the words "Be All Might Strong" plastered over the front; plain sweatpants accompany it all. For Tenya, he has a black polo on, with cargo shorts. Ochako just wants to say how handsome they look and hug them senseless, but she settles for simply saying, "You guys look nice."

"Thank you." Tenya bows slightly out of habit, eyes avoiding Ochako's. He clears his throat a little, and red tints his cheeks.

"Thanks." Deku tilts his head down, smiling as a blush grows on his cheeks, highlighting his freckles. "You look pretty too."

"Quite stunning." Tenya agrees, and almost seems to visibly regret his words, clearing his throat once more before turning his gaze to the grass in front of them.

"D'aww you two are too much." Ochako teases, the banter coming almost as naturally as breathing. The fire is back in her chest, tampered but still filling her body with its quiet warmth. "Ready?"

"Ah- yes!" Deku says quickly taking the first step on the path that leads to the main entrance. Ochako quickly falls into step with them, naturally trailing slightly behind Deku and Tenya so she can see them completely.

As they walk down the street together, pausing to sometimes admire a store's design, or even the things inside the store, a tension builds in the air around them. It isn't anything that sits uncomfortably with Ochako, only that is there and is telling of something, even if she can't figure out what that is yet. Ochako lets her hands brush against Tenya's and Deku's, and if their shoulders brush then Ochako doesn't pull away.

Deku leans over at one point, showing the both of them a special edition All Might figure that is on sale now. Ochako grins at the way Deku's eyes light up as he explains the intricacies of the figure. She glances up, and sees a particularly soft grin on Tenya's face as well. She catalogs that smile, and takes it as a sign that she's doing the right thing today.

Before they can move on though, the ground starts to shake underneath their feet. Ochako looks around, and sees a man stomping down the center of the road, sending cars flying right and left. She glances to Deku and Tenya, who return her glance. The three of them nod in silent understanding before Iida rushes off to help clear civilians. Ochako drops her bags and Deku crouches, lightning flickering over his clothes.

"Do you have shorts on?" Deku asks, although he's already inching out to intercept the villain.

"Of course I do." Ochako rolls her eyes with a fond smile, moving out beside him as she drops into her own defensive stance. "I know by now I have to be prepared."

"He's got some sort of sound related quirk, probably able to send shockwaves." Deku notes, eyes already hardened and battle-focused. Their classmates comment on it sometimes, how the three of them shift completely the moment they are placed into a fighting scenario. They only communicate when absolutely necessary, often joking with the other if they have time. Half the time all Ochako has to do is look at Deku or Tenya and they understand what she's trying to say without words.

Now Deku's gaze is flickering, looking for a sign of a way to outsmart the villain, who is closing in with his gaze focused on them.

Ochako rushes forward, hoping to be the distraction that Deku needs so he can dissect this guy's quirk. The man himself is floating a good couple of feet above the ground now, grinning maliciously at her. His black hair is swept sideways in an undercut, and Ochako notes that he is really going for a bad boy aesthetic, with the jacket and all. Hopefully he won't be much of a challenge, Ochako just wants to get back to their outing already.

She leaps, touch her arm the moment before so she goes flying straight towards the guy. Before she can reach him, she's blasted backwards, ears ringing from the noise. She shakes it off, and notices some rubble from the man's earlier destruction. She races over and starts picking up the chunks of concrete and road at the man. He shatters them, laughing in contempt.

"Is that all you can do? How adorable." His amber eyes rake over Ochako's in a way that leaves her skin crawling.

Then his face contorts, a lightning sparking in the air as the man goes flying to the ground. Deku lands with a huff, his anger fading as he gives Ochako a shrug and a smile. Ochako just raises her eyes bows, picking up another piece of rubble as she nears.

"Sorry." Deku runs a hand through his hair. "I got angry."

Ochako snorts at his dorky face, bubbles in her chest. In that moment, all the planning and preparation goes flying away, leaving only the feelings behind. "God I love you."

It's only when Deku freezes that Ochako realizes her mistake. Time seems to slow down, her eyes only able to focus on the way Deku's mouth opens and closes silently. Faintly, she remembers that they're supposed to be stopping a villain, but she can't make her mind move on yet, not until she has an answer.

Before Deku answers though, a wave sends then both flying to the other side of the street. The man is back up in the air again, only now with new rage.

"You little brats are going to die." He snarls, dust and grit littering his hair.

Deku gives a breathy laugh as he rises to his feet, giving Ochako such a fond look it makes her heart squeeze.

"That's not likely." Ochako retorts with a grin, hearing a familiar set of engines nearing. She tosses the piece of rubble she had held onto at him, and he breaks it with a bored expression.

"Sorry about that, by the way." Ochako mutters, clenching her fists.

"It's fine." Deku darts off to the left, and Ochako takes it as her signal to go right. She can hear him yelling now, very faintly. "Although- maybe some warning- also Tenya- talk to him- maybe?"

Ochako is grinning like a lunatic, even as she is forced to grab onto a lamp post to avoid being blown away.

"His quirk!" Deku screams. "He can only fire in one direction at once while he's flying, and he's slow about it."

Ochako nods, and then resumes her idea of throwing various objects at the man. Deku flies in the air to punch and kick him. The villain stays on the ground by the third punch though, and know neither Deku nor Ochako can find a way in.

A woosh sounds in the near distance, and both Deku and Ochako crouch in anticipation.

Tenya comes in like a beautiful, glorious comet, engines blazing as he swipes downwards. The villain is caught completely off guard, and goes out in an instant.

Ochako runs up to him, Deku beating her by a few seconds. Once she's there, she grins, breathless.

"I love you guys." She says, and it's the adrenaline fueling her at this point, but she sweeps both of them into a hug. She pressed her lips to Tenya's cheek, and then Deku's before stepping away.

The two of them stare at her in shock, even Deku who's already heard it. She doesn't back down though. She can't make herself feel ashamed for loving two of the greatest people she's ever met.

"I-" Deku runs another hand through his hair. He looks at Tenya, who nods. "we love you too." He laughs, and its tear filled. "I love both of you too."

This time it's Tenya who gathers them into a hug. Heads clustered together, Ochako can hear his whisper of, "Of course you two are dear to my heart."

They stand like that for a while, and even when Deku comments that they should go help clean up, Ochako doesn't move. Their shared warmth crashes over her, soothing her fears and her anxieties at last.

She closes her eyes and pulls her two boyfriends- a thought that sends pure joy crackling through her- closer. Taking in Deku's happy tears and Iida's stunned yet enchanted silence, Ochako wishes they can remain like this forever.

Still, there is a villain to arrest and a street to clean. After that there is a movie and a trip back to the dorms. And even after that there is school, and jobs as heroes, and pain and loss and delight and ecstasy.

But now they can be together for it all.

* * *

 **Fun Facts just because I have many headcanons:**

 **-Iida and Deku were discussing asking Ochako out together in the next couple of days, because the two of them had recognized their feelings rather recently through an accident in Iida's room, and also realized that both of them also liked her.**

 **-Ochako was really nervous about her scar when she first came back from the hospital, not enough to cover it up, but to at least tilt her head so it was harder for people to see that side. It was Mina who first(only after deku and iida who had already talked to her seperately with no results) realized it and set something up with the entire class to make her feel better**

 **-Ochako's classmates usually don't mention Toga's name around her if they don't have to, because of how scared she gets, there are slip ups (looking at you kirishima) but overall it works out**

 **-Ochako's getting better about the fear and the trauma though! She sees a therapist provided by the school every Tuesday, right after Tsuyu.**

 **-All of them go to some sort of therapy at this point tbh, and there is a tightly knit support system for mental health in the dorms**

 **-Deku was the one who cooked the eggs, trying to make breakfast for Iida and Ochako, but he got distracted and burned them.**

 **-Kaminari is the resident food thief, he steals anything and everything as long as its edible or clearly marked (even then he might steal a bite)**

 **-Momo and Jirou like to go to small concerts for dates, or go walk in the park with Jirou somehow dragging Momo into impromptu dancing while there's no one around**

 **-There was about 7 months of clearly mutual pining between Mina, Tsuyu, and Tooru and everyone suffered waiting for them to get together**

 **-Same with bakushima but it was more like the sexual tension couldn't be cut with a steak knife it was that thick.**

 **-Dark Shadow is a constant prankster and loves to screech in horror when the sun rises, loud enough for the entire dorm to hear**

 **-Mineta was punted into the sun by Aizawa right after the exams**


End file.
